Souls Of The Living Dead
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Theres a new enemy and the Mews daughters must become Mews and defeat them, while theres a chance anyone of them could be killed. I only own my OCs
1. We're Mews?

**Rebecca: *walks in* Right since Jazz was too lazy to do the author notes, I'll be doing them *glares at Jazz***

**Jazz: I'm not lazy! **

**Rebecca: This is who our parents will be; **

**Rebecca: Parents are Pudding and Taruto**

**Mj: Parents are Zakuro and Keiichiro**

**Jazz: Parents are Lettuce and Pai**

**Kiun: Parents are Mint and Ryou**

**Saba, Rain: Parents are Ichigo and Kisshu**

**Jazz: Yep, I kidnapped you Saba-chan, just like you kidnapped me and you have a twin sister... *nods***

**Rebecca: *COUGH* As I was saying, the Aliens or they might just be humans, they'll be humans most likely will be, Soda, Kao, Akite **

**Jazz: Yay!! Soda!!**

**Rebecca: Pairings will be RebeccaJun, JazzSoda, SabaAkite, RainKao, KiunAmu an-**

**Jazz: Gomen ne Mj, I haven't thought of anyone for you yet**

**Rebecca: Don't cut in!! I was about to say something**

**Jazz: Sorry...**

**Rebecca: Good and these will be the ages**

**Pudding: 37**

**Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce: 41**

**Zakuro, Ryou: 43**

**Keiichiro: 47**

**Jazz, Rain, Saba, Mj, Rebecca, Amu: 15**

**Kiun, Akite, Jun: 16**

**Kao, Soda: 17**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OCs**

* * *

_A young girl walked along the path, of the woods. A shadow seemed to be following her every move. _

_She had pale blond hair in a high ponytail and warm chocolate brown eyes, she looked about seven. She was wearing a long red and white summer dress, light blue ribbons in her hair. _

_She stopped when she saw a small dog looking toy. She skipped over to the boy, grinning. She bent down and picked the toy up, then a look of horror came onto her small face. The toy was covered in blood. _

_Something yet dripped onto her face. She frowned, it was sunny and something wet fell from the sky?_

_She looked up and a flash of red eyes stared back at her. A high pitched scream shot through the forest, which was quickly cut off._

Pai's eyes flew open. Sweat dripped off his forehead and trickled down the side of his face. He looked to the side and Lettuce's peaceful sleepy face stared back at him, he let out a small smile then pushed the covers off and stood up.

The tall Alien pulled the cover back after Lettuce then he grabbed his shirt before walking out, slipping it on.

He walked past one of the bedroom doors and then slowly pushed it open.

A black haired girl was asleep, half off the bed and half on. Pai groaned before walking in and pushing her back onto the bed. The girl muttered something before turning onto her side.

Pai walked back out and walked down the stairs of the mansion.

After the epic battle with Deep Blue, the Aliens left, only to come back two years later. Zakuro had started to date Keiichiro after the Aliens left, so did Mint and Ryou. Masaya had moved away to England but wasn't too happy to leave Ichigo, but she wanted him to go, so he left. Days after the Aliens return, Ichigo, Kisshu, Lettuce and Pai confessed to everyone, they were now dating.

Five years after that, everyone except Pudding and Taruto got married.

Now years after that, Zakuro had a girl called Mj, Pudding had a girl called Rebecca, Lettuce had a girl named Jazz, Mint gave birth to a boy named Kiun and Ichigo had twin girls, called Saba, and Rain.

Pai knocked on the door of Ryou's lab before walking in.

Ryou, Keiichiro, Kisshu and Taruto were all down there talking. They turned to the purple haired Alien.

Pai raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ryou called him over, "You had a dream right? About a girl with pale blond hair, yeah?"

Pai nodded, without speaking.

"Keiichiro and I have reason to believe something is coming, all of us apart from the girls, have had the same dream." Ryou explained, stopping to let Pai think over what he said.

"And that something is what...?" Pai asked.

Ryou's voice was no higher then a whisper, "Souls of the living dead."

***School***

"Hey Rain!" Rebecca called.

A girl with light blue hair looked up and walked over, smiling. She sat down beside Saba before taking a bit of of her food.

"Did anyone notice dad was acting strange?" Kiun asked.

Mj looked up, gently brushing her black hair out of her eyes, "I noticed that Shirogane was... he seemed tense."

Jazz coughed, "He's always tense, when I'm around." She said, Rain let out a small laugh. Mj rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her drink.

Saba let out a small groan when she saw one of the teachers walking towards them. He stopped in front of the table, his face tense.

"Saba, Rebecca, Rain, Jazz, Mj, Kiun, your parents have come to pick you up." Mr Takishi said.

Uh?

They all stood up confused and followed Mr Takishi out of the dining hall. He led them to the office, where Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding were there, they tired to look calm but they could tell they were distressed and upset.

"What's wrong mum?" Rebecca asked, looking at Pudding.

"Nothing... c'mon your fathers are all waiting for you." Pudding said, walking out. Lettuce, Ichigo and the others followed them.

***In the lab***

Everyone was stood in the lab, all the young teenagers, sitting on the chairs while Ryou stood in front of them.

"Now... I know your all confused, you will all find out soon and your not allowed out tonight." He stated.

Rebecca, Jazz and Saba protested.

"IIE!!" Rebecca yelled, "I have a date with Jun-kun tonight!! And Jazz was going on a date with Soda!! AND SABA WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH AKITE!! Yo-"

"Rebecca!" Pudding hissed.

"B-but mum!!" Rebecca protested.

Ryou snapped, "Shut up! Would you rather be killed with Jun or stay alive!?"

"Ryou!" Keiichiro yelped.

"NANI!?" Rebecca, Jazz, Mj and Saba yelled. Kiun and Rain kept quiet.

Ryou sighed, "OK... theres an new enemy and since we're too old to fight now... We need you to fight them...Keiichiro if you will?"

Keiichiro held up six different coloured pendents. He handed a black coloured one to Jazz before handing the others out.

"So... what is the new enemy?" Rebecca asked.

"Souls of the living dead." Ryou said.

"..."

Rain, Jazz and Rebecca fainted, while Ryou sighed.


	2. Missing?

**Jazz: I'm glad minna likes this ^.^ And this chapter this for Oneechan, who's been wanting to read it all day, sorry I made you wait AND THERE WILL BE SOME REBECCAJUN-NESS xD**

**Rebecca: YAY!! Jun-kun!!**

**Jazz: Oh yeah, thanks for Safa Oneechan for pointing out that I didn't put the Aliens ages, Pai is 43, Kisshu is 42 and Taruto is 40**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, some of the OCs, I only own mine**

* * *

It was just gone past midnight when Rebecca and Jazz sneaked into Saba's room. The moon strained to shine through the dark blue blinds. Saba was asleep, her head was resting on top of her book, she must have fell asleep studying.

Jazz poked her in the side, giggling, as she swatted her hand towards her. The black haired girl giggled again, poking her harder.

"Go away!" Saba muttered.

"Poke." Jazz said, then was suddenly hit in the face with a thick maths book, Rebecca forced herself to stop from laughing, while Jazz stumbled backwards.

"Ahh my face." She murmured.

Rebecca gave Saba a gentle push and then she shot up, looking around, "Wha...?"

"Did you forgot or something? We're meeting up with Soda, Jun-kun and Akite." Rebecca said.

"Oooh.. gomen I forgot." Saba whispered sweatdropping nervously.

The brown haired girl shook her head, "C'mon, we have to hurry before our dads or mums find out we're up."

With a nod, Saba stood up and they all opened the bedroom window.

"Right..." Jazz started, "Who will go first?"

"I'll go." Saba said sighing, she climbed onto the window and looked down, with a deep breath, she jumped landing in a high pile and hay. She climbed out and shook herself, brushing the hay off her clothes. Jazz went next, landing head first in the hay then nearly screamed when Rebecca fell from the window and nearly landed on her.

"Gomen." She whispered.

Jazz pulled her up and they all ran up the driveway, staying close together.

***With Rain***

Rain yawned, as she walked back from the bathroom, then stopped when she was about to reach Saba's room, she pushed open the door and her eyes widened when she saw Saba was missing. The light blue haired girl quickly checked the other rooms, noting that Rebecca and Jazz were also gone.

"Mum!!" Rain screamed, running towards Ichigo's room.

Her parents door flew open and they rushed out, looking worried.

"What's wrong Rain?" Ichigo asked, worry written all over her face.

"Oneechan's have gone!" She yelled.

Rain being the youngest of the lot, called the others Oneechan or Oniichan for Kiun's case. Saba was three minutes older then Rain.

"Nani!?" Ichigo yelped.

Pai, Lettuce, Taruto and the others came rushing out of their rooms.

"What's wrong?" Ryou demanded.

"Saba, Jazz and Rebecca have gone." Kisshu stated.

"I think I know why." Keiichiro spoke up.

They all turned to look at him, "Why?" Lettuce asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Remember, we stopped them from going out, you know what teenagers are like," Keiichiro said, "Maybe they went to meet the three boys?"

"Maybe." Pai said.

"OK, Pai, Taruto and I will go to the forest," Kisshu said, "Ichigo, Lettuce, Zakuro you go check the park and Keiichiro and Ryou you go search the town... we need to find them before they see anything."

"What about me?" Mint asked

Ryou glanced at Mj's and Kiun's closed doors, "You stay here they might wake up."

Mint nodded, and they went off in groups, the Aliens muttering something about grounding them for life.

***With the three girls***

They all sat at the park.

Soda and Jazz were sitting on the slide, while Jun and Rebecca sat on the swings, with Rebecca on Jun's lap. Saba and Akite were sitting on the bench holding hands.

The only sound was the sound of the wind blowing and a odd howl coming from some houses.

Jun looked around, "Hey, how about we go for a work in the woods?" He asked.

They all nodded before standing up and walking towards the forest, a pair eyes watching them.

After half an hour of walking, the girls started to grow tired and leaned against the boys. The boys wrapped an arm around the three girls, holding them close and to stop them from falling.

"Maybe we should go back...?" Soda asked.

Akite nodded, "Hai, they look tired and we need to get back."

"OK then," Jun said turning around, "Let-

"Shush!" Akite whispered.

The girls froze and clung to the boys. They strained to hear anything then the faint scream of a child could be heard, followed by snarling.

"C'mon." Jun whispered, walking forward quietly with the others. Soda and Akite pushed away the branches, showing a clearing then their hearts stopped, Rebecca stumbled slightly.

A strange looking animal was in the middle of the clearing. It had little bits of fur left on its body, it's skin red raw. The Animal had a crazy demon looking look in its eyes and in its mouth was a small child.

The child screamed, as the demon looking animal mauled the child, snapping it's teeth into the child's skin.

Saba and the others were frozen, not daring to move, their faces a ghostly white. A gentle blow of wind brushed past them, floating towards the Animal.

It's head snapped up at the smell and snapped towards the six teenagers. It dropped the child, blood dripping from its mouth. It crouched down, it demon red eyes staring at them. With a snarl, it launched itself at them, it sharp teeth snapping.

Rebecca, Jazz and Saba screamed while the boys pushed them to the ground, leaning over them.

A gunshot went off and the Animal fell to the ground. A firgue knelt down beside the animal, muttering something.

"Hai, it is." The man murmured.

The three girls stood up slowly, shaking, while the boys held onto them.

The man turned towards them and Pai and Kisshu stepped out from the bushes. The moonlight shining on there faces, Taruto walking away from the Animal and they all looked beyond mad.


	3. GROUNDED and training

**Jazz: Lookie!! It's Chi-Chi!!**

**Chimchar: Chim!!! (Konnichiwa!!!)**

**Jazz: And yeah... sorry it's short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OCs**

* * *

Rebecca, Jazz and Saba were sitting in the spare bedroom, waiting for Pai, Kisshu and Taruto to come in. After they were found, Pai took Akite, Soda and Jun home, while Kisshu and Taruto dragged the girls back.

"Maybe th-

The door slammed open and their fathers stepped inside.

"Now," Kisshu started, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THE FOREST!? AT HALF ONE IN THE MORNING!?"

"... Ano... meeting up with Jun-kun and the others..." Rebecca whispered.

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO RYOU!?" Taruto yelled.

Ichigo walked into the room, looking calm, "Stop yelling god damnit!! Now... you three... your grounded for two weeks."

"Hai!!" Kisshu yelled, "Now get to bed!"

All the girls stood up and walked out, Ichigo sighed.

***The Next Day***

Kiun, Mj, Saba, Jazz, Rebecca and Rain stood outside, Ryou standing in front of them.

"Today... you start training." Ryou said then grabbed the bag of cookies from Mj.

"My cookies." Mj murmured sadly.

"No sugar!" Ryou snapped.

Saba twitched, muttering something.

"And yes Saba I found your sugar stash." He said grinning.

Saba looked ready to attack him, if Rain didn't hold her back.

"Right, so Mj I need you to climb that tree, training will get harder as it goes along." Ryou explained.

Mj ran towards the tree and jumped up, in less then ten seconds she was sitting on one of the branches grinning.

"OK... Kiun." Ryou said.

Kiun sweatdropped, "Oh god." He muttered.

He took a deep breath then ran towards the tree, he jumped and grabbed onto the tree but ended up sliding down it.

Ryou let out a sigh, "Kiun... try again later."

He stood up and walked back with a red face.

"Jazz!" Ryou called.

"YAY!!" The black haired girl ran up to the tree and jumped up, she jumped from branch to branch grinning then sat down beside Mj.

"Rebecca."

Rebecca walked up to the tree and jumped, grabbing hold of an branch and swung herself onto it.

"Right Sa-

A scream was heard in the forest, Jazz, Mj and Rebecca turned and looked into the forest.

Another scream was heard.

"Go!" Ryou yelled.

The three girls jumped down and all the Mews children ran off into the forest, pulling out their pendents.


	4. Defeat and Rebecca angry

**Jazz: There will be JunRebecca fluff this chapter...ehh...And Kiun... you have Alien DNA...BLAME RYOU!! And I was too lazy to make up attack... so you have the Mews attack, to which ones outfit your wearing...**

**Ryou: WHAT!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OCs**

* * *

By the time they got to the forest, they were all transformed.

Rebecca had Zakuro's Mew outfit, the choker and the other ones in blood red and the outfit in a dark brown, purple colour. The boots in red as the same colour as the choker. Two wolf ears poked out of her hair and a small wolf tail was wagging slightly.

Rain had Pudding's Mew outfit, in light blue, her hair and eyes light blue. The boots were a dark blue. She had Pudding's DNA animal, two little monkey ears showing and a tail curling around behind her.

Saba had Lettuce's Mew outfit, in a dark purple. Her hair a lighter purple. The choker, boots and the other things on her arms and leg were a plum looking colour. Two porpoise ribbons hung down beside her face.

Mj had Mint's Mew outfit on, in black. The boots, choker, her hair and eyes were all black. Two bird wings popped out, followed by a tail.

Jazz had Ichigo's Mew outfit on, in a grey-ish pink. The choker, boots and the things on her arm and leg were in purple. A long tail trailed out behind her, a dark blue ribbon on the end. Two black cat ears popped out.

Kiun wore an outfit like the Blue Knights, but instead of shorts he had pants on like Ryou's, his outfit a dark purple, nearly black. His hair changed to a light brown and his eyes turned light green. He had Alien elf ears.

Their parents were behind them, the Aliens standing in front of their wife, protectively. Kiun was glaring at his dad, while Ryou sweatdropped.

A tall looking demon animal, like the one Saba, Jazz and Rebecca, stood near a tree, a boy was pinned to the tree looking scared to death. Rain looked like she was about to burst into tears and run from it.

Rebecca caught sight of the boys blond hair and orange eyes, her eyes widened to their limit and she let out a high pitched scream.

"JUN-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The animal whipped around and charged towards Rebecca, who was blind by the tears in her eyes. Taruto rushed over and shoved his daughter out of the animals way, kicking it in the jaw.

Jun edged away from the tree then ran towards Rebecca.

Saba, Rain and Jazz edged towards the animal, a weapon in their hand, it was the same as the older Mews weapon. Saba went first, yelling a attack.

"Ribbon Saba Rush!"

"Ribbon Rain Inferno!"

"Ribbon Jazz Surprise!"

Three brightly coloured attacks flew towards the animal, followed by a light blue beam coming from Kiun's weapon and a gunshot going off by Keiichiro.

The Animal fell to the ground and a black glowing ball drifted out of it, Ryou threw a box thing towards it and the box fell onto the glowing ball, trapping it.

Rebecca was clinging to Jun, as if she'd never let go. Jazz was walking other, a camera in her hand followed by Saba and Rain. Kiun was yelling at his dad about having Alien ears, while Ryou hid behind Minto.

Rebecca pulled back then looked up at Jun, blushing, "Jun-kun.." Rebecca murmured, then kissed him on the lips, going redder.

Taruto looked like he was about to rip Jun in half, while Pudding tried to calm him down.

Flash!

Rebecca and Jun pulled away quickly to find Jazz, Saba and Rain smirking, Jazz clutching a camera in her hands. Rebecca's eyes turned a demon looking red.

"Jazz..." Rebecca hissed, "I'M GOING FUCKING KILL YOU!!" She screamed, running towards the three girls.

Jazz screamed and ran off, with Rebecca running after her. Rain and Saba let out a smirk then walked back towards their parents.


	5. Naru! And angry headteacher

**Jazz:...Jun..¬.¬**

**Jun: H-hai?**

**Rebecca: Jazz!! Leave Jun-kun alone!!**

**Disclaimer: I dom't own anything apart from my OCs...**

* * *

After a night of Rebecca running after Jazz, trying to get the camera, then threatening to steal her Chimchar plushie, Jazz finally gave the camera back then they went home, to find the others asleep then done the same, ready for school in the morning.

By eight in the morning, Jazz and Rebecca were still asleep. The others were dressed downstairs, eating their breakfest.

Ryou walked up the stairs, smirking, like a mad man.

He walked into their room and pulled out a megaphone. He switched it on and smiled calmly before yelling into it.

"FONG REBECCA AND MIDORIKAWA JAZZ, GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!" Ryou screeched.

Rebecca and Jazz screamed before falling off the bed, their animal parts had popped out from shock. They looked up at Ryou and jumped up, their animal parts standing on end. They stalked towards Ryou giving off death auras. Ryou backed up, sweating nervously before running out and sprinting down the stairs.

Jazz and Rebecca snarled and then quickly got changed into their school clothes then ran down the stairs.

Ryou was hiding behind Mint and there was a girl with dark sugar pink hair and chocolate brown eyes, like Ichigo's. She was wearing the same outfit, as the girls for school and she was smiling shyly.

"Jazz, Rebecca, this is Amu. She'll be staying with us for a while." Ichigo said, smiling warmly.

Amu gave a small bow, smiling a bit more.

Pai walked in, smirking, "Today... your going to walk to school as a part of your training."

"WHAT!?" Rain screamed, not looking happy.

Pai shrugged, "Ryou's orders."

All the teens grumbled something about killing Ryou then walked out. Amu stayed close to Rain, looking around.

***School***

Amu sat next to Rain in class, yawning slightly.

Akite was talking to Saba, Jun and Rebecca were flirting with each other, Rain kept glancing at Kao, a pale looking boy. Jazz was sitting beside Soda, talking about something. Kiun was staring out of the window. Mj was eating cookies, making sure the sensei wasn't looking.

A wild roar came from outside, the sensei shot up, looking out of the window, followed by the students. One of the souls had caught another animal.

This time it's skin was a sickly grey, some of it's skin was peeling off, showing raw red patches. A long deep scar ran along it's back. There was green form at it's mouth and it was stalking around, looking like it was trying to get into the school.

Rain, Rebecca, Jazz, Saba, Mj and Kiun ran out of the room and sprinted towards the exit, running outside.

Students who were doing P.E, their sensei's had hidden them into their cars, watching the demon looking animal from the car, terror in their eyes.

They ran to the front of the school, most of the students and sensei's watching from their windows.

Whipping out their pendents, excpet Kiun, who was already transformed into his Knight outfit, and transformed, in front of the school.

Soda's and Akite's eyes widened, as animal parts popped out of their girlfriends, Jun was watching Rebecca, he didn't tell Akite and Soda by the looks of it.

The animal turned to them then snarled, he ran towards them, they pulled out their weapons and was took by surprise when it ran past them. They turned around and the girls screamed, it was heading towards, Naru, Jazz's, Rebecca's and Saba's little buddy.

Rebecca, Jazz and Saba took off running, followed by the others. Naru was screaming and sobbing, as he tried to run faster, his little legs forcing him to slow down. His brown sandy coloured hair blew in the wind, as he tried to run faster. His light purple eyes were wide with fear.

Naru's heart was pounding, as he yanked open the door and ran inside. One of the sensei's grabbed Naru then ran into sports hall, locking the doors, they had got the students to move into their quickly.

The animal threw it's self at the door, breaking the door then ran into the school. The Mews and Kiun ran after it.

It threw itself at the sports hall door, snarling. The door stayed standing, while it snarled more. Rebecca growled before lashing out with her weapon.

"Ribbon Rebecca Spear!" She screamed, the dark glowing whip swung through the air and wrapped around the animals neck. Mj pulled out her black weapon.

"Ribbon Mj Echo!"

The growling arrow hit the animal, making it fall down slightly.

"Ribbon Saba Rush!"

"Ribbon Rain Inferno!"

The attacks flew towards it and then slammed into the animal. It went still and started glowing. Jazz frowned and stepped closer to it, to have Saba pulled her back.

"Shit..." Kiun murmured, "RUN!" He yelled then turned and ran.

"Wha-" Rebecca started but was cut off as the animal blew up.

It was quiet then Rain started screaming, trying to get the green goo off her. The others were too stunned to say anything, as the goo dripped off them and onto the floor.

The door opened and the headteacher stepped out, looking shocked and then angry at the green goo on the walls.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" He screamed then looked at the girls, Kiun hadn't come back yet, "YOU FIVE!!" IN MY OFFICE! NOW!!"


	6. Soda, Akite and Jun, Aliens?

**Zuka: Minna!! I have a child!! *holds up baby Haruhi* Sorry for the short chapter....**

**Pai: *walks in* Zuka!! What are doing with Haruhi!? Lettuce-san was looking for her!**

**Zuka: Gomen Pai... *hands Haruhi over***

**Pai: *grumbles and walks off, with Haruhi***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OCs**

* * *

Mj, Rebecca, Jazz, Saba, Kiun, Rain and all their parents were stood in the headteachers office which was a bit tight, three of them still in their Mew forms. The sensei didn't look not pleased and his eye kept twitching.

He shook his head, "I can't." He muttered.

Rain tilted her head to the side, "Can't what?"

"Have freaks in this school!" He snapped.

Minna looked taken back and Rain looked like she was about to cry. Kisshu stood up and growled.

"My daughter is not a freak, you bastard!" Kisshu snarled, his two pointy teeth poking out from under his lip.

The sensei suddenly was fearing for his life, until Ichigo calmed Kisshu down.

"Fine!" Pai growled, grabbing Jazz and Rain, hurling them over his shoulder, he turned around and walked out.

"Pai-san?" Lettuce called rushing out after him.

Kisshu stood up and grabbed Saba and Rebecca, he followed Pai, before hissing at the sensei, making him cry out and hide. Mj followed Pai, followed by the others and Kiun.

Jun walked in, growling followed by Soda and Akite.

"Well now you done it," Jun hissed, "How can be get to the girls and that boy if they've left school?"

"Wha..?" The sensei looked confused.

"Soda, Akite, now!" Jun ordered.

There was a flash of light and the boys looked different.

Akite still had his black hair and green eyes, but he had long elf ears and he had Pai's outfit on, in pale cream, with a dark greeny blue as the colour of his weapon.

Soda still kept his blue hair and dark green eyes but he had Kisshu's outfit on. The top a purple and the undershirt a green colour, the pants and the skirt bit the same.

Jun had Deep Blue's outfit on in a deep orange colour, his elf ears larger then the others.

The sensei looked like he was about to pass out.

"Soda!" Jun yelled.

"Hai." Soda replied, pointing his weapon at the headteacher.

"Akite." Jun called.

"Hai Jun-sama." Akite said, pulling out his two ninja swords.

"Now." Jun growled lowly.

Soda and Akite dived at the sensei, attacking him with their weapons. Soon the room was covered in a deep red colour of his blood, the now dead sensei lay in a pool of blood.

Jun walked over and held out his hand. A glowing ball out of from the sensei and into Jun's hand.

"We have our next soul boys." Jun exclaimed grinning.


	7. Shopping Part 1

**Zuka: This is for 'Neechan... since she wanted me to update x3 Here ya go... sorry for the short-ness... I'll try and update again tomorrow..**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything... apart from my OCs**

* * *

Jazz stumbled down the stairs, rubbing one of her eyes. Rebecca and Saba following close behind.

"Maybe we shouldn't stay up until like... four in the morning!" Saba stated.

"Hai... your right." Rebecca answered, yawning.

Jazz walked into the kitchen then froze, with Rebecca and Saba.

Soon the sound of Animal parts were heard popping out. Saba's ribbons hung down by her face, Rebecca and Jazz's ears and tails were standing on end, their faces red.

Jun, Akite and Soda were sitting at the table talking to Ryou, all shirtless.

Jun caught the three Mews standing in the doorway, smiling he turned to them.

"Hello."

"H-hi Jun-kun." Rebecca stuttered.

Kisshu walked in, throwing a glare towards the three boys, he stood in between them, then looked up at the three Mews.

"Pai wants all of you to go outside, he said something about going out." Kisshu said shrugging.

"Fine." Rebecca growled, pulling Jazz and Saba out of the house.

Kisshu threw another glare at the boys before bearing his teeth and walking after them girls. Ryou looked confused.

***Outside with Pai***

Mj was plucking at the grass, with Rain and Kiun. Saba was staring at the bugs in horror, Jazz was running around from Rebecca screaming.

"Minna!" An sterm voice sliced through the peace.

Pai was standing beside the bench, waiting for everyone to listen.

"Hai?" Rain asked.

"Today... you are going to the Mall. your mothers want you to go." Pai stated, groaning, he would rather be in bed with Lettuce, sleeping or something along the lines of that.

Kiun didn't look too happy at the thought of walking around girl shops.

"Oh joy." Jazz muttered, Pai shot her a glance.

"Fine, c'mon minna!" Rain said happily, pulling minna up and grabbing the money from Pai and running towards town.

"Shopping... here we come." Rebecca murmured.

A pair of eyes watched their every move.


	8. Shopping Part 2

**Zuka: The second part of the shopping!! ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything... apart from my OCs**

* * *

"So... what are we meant to be getting?" Kiun mumbled, he wasn't happy at the fact of going up town with a bunch of girls. Rain was behind him pushing him along.

"Dad said we can get whatever we want." Rebecca said, "I asked before we left."

"Good." Jazz commented, crossing her arms across her chest.

The sun shore down on the young teenagers, Rain was wearing a light blue bikini top with blue shorts, her dark blue hair in a high ponytail. Rebecca was wearing jeans and a black shirt with a bunny on it, her brown her hung down besides her shoulders. Saba was wearing cropped black jeans and a dark green shirt, her black hair loose. Mj had a black shirt on and black trousers, her dark hair hung down beside her face. Jazz was wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a boy-ish light purple tank top. Kiun was wearing jeans and a white shirt, all of them had trainers on. Amu had stayed behind with Ichigo talking about something important.

They were walking part the movies, when Mj stopped and stared at it, with wide eyes. Minna stopped then looked back.

"Mj?" Rain called looking confused.

Mj turned to look at them, "I want to watch Lesbian Vampire Killers."

"Ano... how about later?" Rain asked.

"Jazz!" Mj called.

"Hai?!"

Mj went quiet then suddenly dragged Jazz off to the movies, leaving the others behind.

"Will she be OK?" Saba asked.

"Hai... they will be OK." Rebecca answered then they started to walk again.

***With Mj and Jazz***

After being dragged inside the movies to see the film, Mj had been dying to see for ages. Jazz was already sat down near the back waiting for Mj.

Mj was walking to the seats when she bumped into a girl with ice blue hair and pale green eyes, she was tall and slim. Wearing a mini skirt and a crop top, which showed her stomach off a bit, she was wearing black ankle boots.

"G-gomen." The girl murmured.

"It's OK." Mj muttered, her face red slightly.

The girl smiled, "What's your name? I'm Aiki Hanson."

Mj smiled back slightly in return, "I'm Mj Akasaka."

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm new here." Aiki said her ice blue hair falling around her eyes.

Mj shook her head, "Iie, I don't mind." She said then started to walk again with Aiki following.

"Jazz, this is Aiki Hanson, Aiki this is Jazz Midorikawa." Mj said, showing them each other.

"Hi." Jazz murmured.

"Hey." Aiki replied then sat down next to Mj.

***With Kiun and Rain***

Rain had somehow dragged Kiun into a girls shop and was looking around, while Kiun looked like he wanted to kill himself there and now.

Rain squealed then quickly pulled the pale blue top with a small monkey on it, turning to Kiun, she smiled.

"It's so kawaii!! Hai?!" Rain demanded.

"Uhh.. yeah sure it is." Kiun murmured sweatdropping.

***With Rebecca and Saba***

They were both in Rebecca's favorite shop, Hot Topic.

Saba was looking at the shirts while Rebecca was looking at the hoodies, suddenly a squeal came from her, making Saba sigh.

Soon enough Rebecca ran up to Saba with a hoodie with cat ears.

"It's so kawaii!!" Rebecca yelled, "I'm buying it!!!"

"OK..." Saba murmured sweatdropping.

A beep went off from Saba's phone, she pulled it from her pocket and looked at the caller, it was Minto.

"Moshi moshi?" Saba asked, putting the phone to her ear.

"Saba!! Where is Jazz and Rebecca?! I can't get through to Jazz!" Mint yelled.

"Ano... Rebecca's with me and Jazz is with Mj watching a movie, why?" Saba asked.

Mint launched into what had happened while Saba's face turned pale. Rebecca tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Hai... we will find them." Saba murmured at last and snapped her phone shut.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"Mum, Lettuce, and Pudding went after a soul," Saba whispered, "Pai and Taruto found them badly wounded."

"Iie." Rebecca whispered.

"Hai and now they're in sensitive care. Minto said they might not make it for next week. Two other people were killed by it."


	9. Death of two former Mews

**Zuka: Minna! Kiun is mean... he left me alone in the darkness! IN MY TIME OF NEED! Yes... I have kidnapped Fenrir...**

**Fenrir: In your need of what?**

**Zuka: Ideas... and one of my friends like PaiZakuro! It... nearly killed me...**

**Fenrir: -_- Baka**

**Zuka: I am not a baka!**

**Shiku: Hai! You are! What kind of person would put shampoo in there eye to see if it was true that it didn't hurt if you got it in your eyes!?**

**Zuka:... I... do not know **

**Disclaimer: Zuka doesn't own anything in this fanfic except from her OCs**

* * *

Aiki munched on the popcorn, Mj kept glancing at her, blushing lightly. Jazz was flinging popcorn at a group of boys in front. Her light blue eyes narrowed a bit then she turned to look at Mj and Aiki.

There was a yell and then the door slammed open. Jazz screamed, jumping ten feet in the air, before landing on her feet, thanks to her cat DNA. She grabbed her hat and quickly put it on her head, her neko ears flat against her black hair. Jazz yelped as she felt a tug on her long black tail, which was Mj.

Mj was grateful that no one could see her wings, which had popped out when the door slammed open, making her jump slightly. She pointed to the doorway.

"Isn't that Rebecca and Saba?"

Jazz looked up then nodded, "Hai, it is, are you coming?"

"Yeah." Mj murmured, Jazz bounded over to the doorway, her animal parts going.

"I have to go, gomen ne." Mj said to Aiki.

Aiki sat up then pulled out a bit of paper. She placed it in Mj's hand and smiled, "OK then."

Mj stood up and ran over to the others.

"What happened?" Mj asked.

"Mum, Lettuce and Pudding were taken to A&E. Minto called me, they don't think we will make it to next week."

Jazz was glaring at the floor and Rebecca looked out of the window, Saba grabbed Mj's hand and pulled her along. They ran out of the movies.

Rebecca stopped suddenly and went still. Her wolf parts popped out and her ears stood on end. The others watched her then she took off towards the middle of the town. Jazz took after her, with her cat speed, followed by Mj and Saba.

Rebecca reached the middle of the town first. her brown eyes widened with fright.

Three firgues were floating in the air above five soul Animals.

People were pushed against the shop windows, Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, Ryou, Keiichiro and the Blue Knight standing in front of them.

Quickly the Mews transformed and fireed attacks at the Animals. They all got hit, falling slightly. The Blue Knight took this as his cue, he ran forward and stabbed his long sliver sword into the animal. It let out a screech of pain before the soul came out, then it quickly headed towards the graveyard to where it belonged.

He pulled his sword out, as the other two turned to him, snarling. They leaped towards him, then fell to the ground as Jazz and Rebecca tackled one, followed by Mj and Saba.

The floating Aliens in the sky teleported in front of a Mew each. The tallest looking one, grabbed Rebecca, his cold hard eyes staring it hers. Her eyes widened then tears appeared.

"J-Jun-kun... w-why?" Rebecca mumbled, her heart was breaking.

***With Minto and Zakuro***

They were sitting around the beds, Rain was sitting beside Ichigo's bed, handing her pale hand, as tears fell down her creamy pale cheeks.

"Please get better mum." Rain mumbled, wiping her tears away. Kiun was standing beside Zakuro, not saying anything.

A beep went off beside Pudding. Minto let out a sob as doctors rushed in to save the former monkey Mew. Soon they realized it wouldn't help, Pudding had died.

A tear fell from Zakuro's eye then Minto ran out crying.

Rain walked over to the former green Mew and then stopped. She looked over to the screen and the line was straight. Lettuce had slipped away quietly. Rain ran into Zakuro's arms crying, as the purple haired singer, gently patted her back.

"It'll be OK Rain."

***Back with the Mews and Soul Animals***

Jun smirked, then formed a energy ball in his hand.

"I never loved you, we were only sucking up to you three, so we could take over the Earth. I hate you." Jun hissed, then blasted the ball at Rebecca.

She screamed, as she was knocked back against the wall. She slid to the ground and then began to feel dizzy all over, she could feel something warm and sticky, landing on her should.

She looked over at the other three Mews.

Mj and Saba were pinning the Animal down, while yelling there attacks. The Blue Knight was in a heavy battle with one of the Aliens. Jazz was clung to the animal, screaming as it ran around. Her grip loosened and she fell to the floor limply.

Rebecca's eyes closed, as she shuddered.

A warm feeling over took her, as she opened her eyes. Everything around her was a warm orange colour and she could make out Pudding's face in front of her.

"M-mum?" Rebecca whispered.

Pudding smiled, "Rebecca, me and Lettuce have to leave but look after Taruto for me."

The young Mew eyes widened, "W-what? Where are you going?!" Rebecca demanded.

"Here," Pudding murmured, she held a glowing ball over Rebecca then let it drop onto her, "It will heal you to help the others."

Rebecca stared as the ball went into her, "Mew Aqua." Rebecca muttered.

"Goodbye Rebecca."

"I-Iie! Mum!" Rebecca screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Remember to look after everyone." Pudding said, smiling.

Rebecca gave in to defeat, smiling weakly, "OK mum, I will."

Pudding smiled, then quickly hugged her before fading away to Lettuce.

The warm feeling went and when Rebecca opened her eyes. Mj and Saba had defeated the Animal and were attacking the other one with Jazz. Jun was floating in the air beside his friends.

Slowly, she stood up, the blood now gone.

"I will make you proud mum." Rebecca whispered then ran off to help the others.


	10. Chapter with no name

**Touki: I'm too lazy to do a author note... gomen for the short chapter.. it was all I could think of... this chapter is for Shiku Oneechan! **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything apart from my OCs**

* * *

Rebecca jumped into the air and done a flip, pulling out her weapon.

"Ribbon Rebecca Spear!"

The brown Mew, got all the Soul Animas wrapped around her whip, as Mj yelled her attack. Jun was frowning, as the Animas collapsed from being weak.

Rain and Jazz ran forward and yelled their attack together, as it flew towards the Animas. Soon a few souls were floating back to the graveyard, where they belong.

The Mews detransformed, as Pai and the others ran forward. The Blue Knight, had went off, now that he wasn't needed.

"Dad!" Rebecca called.

Taruto looked over to Rebecca, "Hai?"

"Auntie Lettuce and m-mum are dead." Rebecca said, her voice breaking slightly.

Taruto's smile faded and Pai looked horrified, they quickly grabbed the Mews and teleported to where Mint and Zakuro was.

Taruto rushed over to Pudding's bed to find it empty. His shoulders jerked then he fell to his knees.

Pai looked like he was about to pass out from the shock of it, his beloved wife was gone.

Rebecca was crying again, with Mj and Jazz. Saba forced herself to keep her tears from running down her face.

"She's gone." Pai whispered, his heart shattered and then he ran out, his body gave a small jerk and Zakuro had a sob coming from him as he bolted past.

Rebecca, after she had stopped crying, turned to Zakuro and held out her pendent.

"I don't want to be a Mew anymore."


	11. The rise of The Leader

The rise of The Leader.

_Oh and there will be some bloopers at the end, since I was bored._

_What do you do when someone important runs away?_

**Disclaimer: I, Zuka, don't own anything! Apart from some of the OCs.**

* * *

Zakuro blinked, as Rebecca dropped the pendent in her hand.

"As you wish Rebecca."

The brown haired girl nodded and walked away, once she was out of the building, she ran into the forest.

"N-nani!?" The black haired girl, Jazz, gaped at Zakuro, "Why did you let her leave?!"

"She'll come back in her own time." Zakuro stated and walked away.

Saba sighed then left the building with the others, Pai and Taruto were the only ones who stayed, after Pai returned from his sobbing fit.

* * *

"This is bad." Keiichiro murmured when he heard the news.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow, "Has something happened?"

"Yes, Ryou and I, studied the park area this morning and picked up massive energy coming from that area."

"So what your saying is, that the leader has appeared?"

Keiichiro nodded gravely.

* * *

"C'mon people!" Kiun ordered, blowing a whistle.

Saba groaned, as she pulled herself up the tree with Jazz, Rain and Mj.

The purple haired boy sat down and smirked, as he watched the mews climbing. He closed his eyes, as there was a big bang and Saba fell out of the tree. Jazz and Rain was laughing madly, while Mj rolled her eyes.

"W-what was that noise?!" Saba demanded, her face flushed.

Rain shrugged, "I'm not sure but it came from the park."

The older mews ran out, with Keiichiro and Ryou.

"Minna! The... the leader has appeared at the park... I'm sorry minna." Keiichiro mumbled.

Mj jumped down, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The tall girl quickly transformed and ran to the park, with the others.

"Keiichiro! I'm going with them!" Ryou yelled, as he sprinted off.

"Come back minna." Ichigo whispered, as the mews, Ryou and Kiun went out of sight.

* * *

The mews ran into the park, Rain was bouncing up and down, looking around.

"You've come then." A cold voice spoke out.

They looked towards the shadows, as Jun, Soda and Akite stepped out.

Ryou put on a brave face, as he stepped forward, "Why are you doing this?"

Akite glared coldly at him, making Ryou back down and Saba shiver.

"Our master is here, at last. This will be the end of all humans."

They stepped to the side and bowed down, as a figure dressed in a long black cloak stepped out, the black hood covering his face. Ryou got in front of the mews and spread his arms out, glaring at the aliens.

The firgue pulled down his hood and the mews gasped.

His face was snowy white with light cream eyes. He had his brown creamy coloured hair tied in a simple ponytail.

"My name is Kuji."

A small baby black haired flew past, the area, twitting happily, breaking the silence. Kuji glared slightly and raised his hand. Lightening shot out of his pale finger and zapped the small bird, turning it into dust.

A scream came from behind the aliens.

* * *

**Bloopers.**

"This is bad." Keiichiro murmured when he heard the news.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow, "Has something happened?"

"Yes... I am pregnant."

**Blooper 2.**

The figure pulled down his hood and the mews gasped.

His face was snowy white with light cream eyes. He had his brown creamy coloured hair tied in a simple ponytail.

"My name is.... Fredrick."


	12. The end! Yes! Thank kami

**I think this chapter must seem rushed -.- Well I do not care! I am fed up with this fic and this is the last chapter... *nods* And this has to be one of the crappest chapters I've ever done.... -.-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing! Apart from my OCs...**

* * *

A brown haired girl ran in front of the mews, her eyes wide.

"Rebecca!" Rain called softly.

"Gomen I left minna." She mumbled, turning around.

Sighing, the Alien's leader held up his hand, "To death with the Mews."

The same zap that killed the bird flew towards the mews. Acting quickly they dodged to the side, while Rain called Rebecca and pulled her out of the way.

"Here," She mumbled softly, passing Rebecca a small pendent.

"My pendent..." Grinning slightly, she kissed it, allowing herself to transform into her mew outfit.

"Minna!" Kiun called, "I want two to attack from one side, two on the other and one at the front."

Sorting themselves into pairs, they quickly ran towards him.

Jazz went with Saba, while Rain went with Rebecca and Mj attacked from the front.

Kuji's eyes widened, as he soon realized he was trapped. One by one the girls yelled their attacks.

There was a big bang, making everyone fly back. Blinking, trying to get the dust out of her eyes, Saba looked around. Kuji was gone and so were the other aliens.

"Is... this the end of them?" Mj mumbled.

"I say it is!" Rain yelled, grinning, "The world is safe again."


End file.
